


Ojos Marrones

by Sal



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal/pseuds/Sal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to be faithful to Ennis, but sometimes it's hard to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos Marrones

Smoke filled the dim room, the murmur of low conversation broken when someone occasionally dropped a few coins into the jukebox in the corner. Why anyone bothered was beyond Jack, as no one in the place was dancing or even seemed inclined to do so. That wasn't what they were there for.

Leaning against the scarred wooden table, Jack rubbed a hand over his face before lifting his glass and draining his drink. As the glass thunked back down against the table, a voice at his elbow said, "Buy you another?"

Glancing upward, bleary-eyed, Jack studied the man standing beside his table. He was taller then Jack was, fair haired and dark eyed. It was those coffee-coloured eyes that caught Jack, made him nod in acceptance, one booted foot kicking the other chair out from the table.

Motioning to the waiter, the stranger dropped into the chair across from Jack, gaze openly appraising. "Whisky, on the rocks," he said to the waiter when the man arrived at the table, then cocked a questioning brow at Jack.

"Same here," Jack muttered, looking down into his empty glass, away from the raw need in those brown eyes.

The waiter stepped away without a word, Jack and his tablemate sitting in silence until the drinks were brought and paid for. "Thanks," Jack murmured, reaching for the glass and tossing it straight back, a dose of liquid courage. "Y'got a place?"

The other man blinked, somewhat surprised by Jack's bluntness, and then nodded, tossing back his own drink fast. "Yeah, I do. C'mon." He pushed to his feet, reaching for Jack's arm to help him to his feet as well. Jack allowed it, wobbling until he caught his balance, and then shook the touch off, striding from the dingy bar into the hot Mexico night.

Jack fumbled a half crushed pack of smokes from the pocket of his jeans, lighting up and inhaling deeply before following his new acquaintance along one of the nearby alleyways. The man led the way to a small motel, the same one Jack himself was staying in. The type of place where they took your money and didn't ask any questions.

Boots thudding on the outside stairs, Jack followed the man to his room, tossing his smoke away as the fellow unlocked and opened the door. One inside, the door locked again, the man turned to Jack, offering a smile. "Name's Dale," he began, but Jack cut him off with a shake of his head as his hands went to unbutton his shirt.

"Don't care what y'name is, an I don't care what y'all call me." He shrugged his shirt off, tossing it over the back of a chair, and eyed Dale to see if this was going to be a deal breaker.

Dale looked a bit put off, but then shrugged, gaze raking Jack. "A'ight then," he nodded. "If that's how you want it."

That was how he wanted it, and Jack nodded before turning to hit the light switch, dousing the room in shadow as he continued to strip, kicking off his boots and tossing his jeans over the chair with his shirt. Naked, he moved to the bed, waiting; it was only a moment before Dale joined him there.

Jack turned his face away as Dale tried to kiss him; rebuffed, the other man seemed to get the picture, giving up on the niceties. Hands gripped Jack's hips, and he allowed himself to be turned and pulled up, closing his eyes and bracing his forearms on the too soft bed. He heard Dale spit into his palm, and then the other man's hard cock was pressing against him, forcing him open as he was taken hard.

The sound, the position, the rough hands on his hips, all took him back to Brokeback, and he could almost pretend it was Ennis behind him, Ennis taking him, Ennis' lips and teeth on his skin.

Wordless grunts and gasps were the only sounds as the two men fucked, and that's what it was, emotionless rutting, scratching an itch, whatever you wanted to call it. And it _was_ good, for what it was. Jack gasped sharply, back arching as he came all over the damp sheets under him, and heard Dale grunt harshly as he came hard inside him.

Afterwards, Jack rolled to his feet, avoiding those brown eyes, declining the offers to stay the night, and struggled back into his clothes, stomping his heels hard to settle his boots on snugly. Letting himself out, he hurried down the stairs and around the back of the motel to his own room, just making it to the bathroom in time as his stomach heaved and he retched hard, puking up nothing up whiskey; nothing else there to puke up.

On his knees in front of the toilet, he closed his eyes again, resting his brow against the sweating porcelain. How had it come to this? He wondered. How the fuck had it come to this. In two months it would be May, and he would see Ennis again, could really pretend things were like they used to be, all those years ago on Brokeback and _God_ , but at times like this he'd give anything, any _fucking_ thing, to be able to go back, to somehow hold on to the innocence, the closeness, to Ennis.

Dragging himself to his feet, Jack flushed and left the bathroom, dropping into the bed in the small, dark room. Even this place would be heaven, if only he wasn't so alone. Closing his eyes, Jack let sleep take him, Ennis' brown eyes chasing him into his dreams.


End file.
